pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini-Brain Busters
Mini-Brain Busters appear in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, and brain busters, (such as Mummy Memory, Locked and Loaded, etc.), which work in a similar fashion to Mini-Games from Plants vs. Zombies. Mummy Memory This is the Mummy Memory section. There are 5 levels here. Mummy Memory The first of the levels, there are three symbols, Skulls, Buckets, and Clovers. Camel Zombies do not appear often, and there are no huge waves of zombies. Have You Seen My Mummy? This is the second Mummy Memory level. There are four combinations here, Skulls, Buckets, Clovers, and Sun. Camels appear more often than the last level. There is one huge wave. Two, Four, Six, Eight This is the third level in Mummy Memory. This level only has two combinations, Sun and Buckets. However, camels appear very often. There are two huge waves. My Mummy's Memory This level is the fourth level in Mummy Memory. There are five symbols, Roadcones, Skulls, Sun, Buckets, and Clovers. There are three huge waves, and Camel Zombies appear very often. Mummy Memory Endless This is the final Mummy Memory level. It lasts forever, and while it starts out easier than Ancient Egypt - Day 7, the difficulty increases quickly. There is six symbols, Roadcones, Skulls, Sun, Hats, Clovers, and a new symbol, Bones. Cannons Away! This is a brain buster based off the Cannons Away! brain buster in Pirate Seas. There are 5 levels here. Cannons Away! This is the first level in the Cannons Away! brain buster. The target score is 10,000, and you get five Coconut Cannons. The Seagull zombies start out in groups of three, and then they start appearing in bigger hordes. There are no huge waves of zombies. Double or Nothing This is the second level in the Cannons Away! brain buster. It is the equivalent of the last level, however, everything is doubled. The target score is 20,000, you get ten Coconut Cannons, and the seagulls start in groups of six, but they eventually grow to bigger groups. There is one huge wave. Explosives Everywhere! This is the third Cannons Away! brain buster. In it, you get five Coconut Cannons, and five Banana Launchers. The target score is 35,000. The seagulls start out in big hordes, but the numbers eventually go down. There is one huge wave. The Battle for Brainz This is the fourth Cannons Away! brain buster. In it, you get five Coconut Cannons, and five Banana Launchers. There are planks on this level, being on every row except the very top and bottom rows. Not only are the Seagulls, there are also Swashbucklers, Pirate Gargantuars, and Imp Cannons. The target score is 100,000. There are two huge waves. Cannons Away! Endless This is the fifth level in Cannons Away! brain buster. In it, you get five Coconut Cannons. The planks are in the same positions as the last level. In it, every zombie from Pirate Seas appears. At first. there are little zombies, but soon there will be a lot! After surviving for thirty seconds, zombies will occasionally drop sun, in amounts of 25 - 100. The things you can buy are... Wall-Nut - 50 Sun Squash - 50 Sun Infi-Nut - 75 Sun Tall-Nut - 125 Sun Jalapeno - 125 Sun Cherry Bomb - 150 Sun Power Lily - 175 Sun Coconut Cannon - 400 Sun Banana Launcher - 500 Sun Not OK Corral This is a brain buster based off the Not OK Corral brain busters in the Wild West Not OK Corral In this level, you get Peashooters, Repeaters, and Wall-Nuts. There are Cowboy Zombies, Conehead Cowboys, and Buckethead Cowboys. There is one huge wave. Not OK Farm In this level, you get Kernal-Pults, Magnet-Shrooms, Wall-Nuts, and Bloomerangs. There are Zombie Cowboys, Chicken Wranglers, Dodo Zombies, Pirate Captain Zombies, and Zombie Bulls. More to be added! Category:Brain Busters Category:Endless Minigames Category:Minigames Category:Day Mini-games Category:Night Mini-games